1. Technical Field
This invention relates to apparatuses that discharge disinfecting and deodorizing agents and, more particularly, to a dumpster disinfecting and deodorizing projectile for destroying germs and bacteria in an existing dumpster as well as deodorizing ambient air within the existing dumpster.
2. Prior Art
It is well known that organic substances such as residue of foods and fruit juice will be resolved and ferment when it is placed at a position too long. During fermenting, a great amount of bad odor will be released, and it is so bad to suffer such odor that people normally walk fast to pass a heap of garbage with their noses covered in order to avoid smelling the bad odor. In a closed space, such a released bad odor can be much more disgusting. This occurs when organic substance ferments, and in addition to bad odor, heat will be released. Since air flow is retarded in the closed space, temperature therein will be higher than that outside of it, and the higher temperature therein will accelerate fermentation, thereby accelerating the production of bad odors.
Generation of bad odor in such a closed space generally can be the worst in a garbage storing tank and a resources recovery case. This is mainly because they are designed to be sealed in order to prevent bad odor from emitting and to prevent rain from flowing in. Only a throw-in gate is provided for each of them, so that when a user is to throw waste into it, a cover must be lifted up. When the cover is opened, fermentation and rising of temperature therein will render air pressure therein to be slightly higher than that outside of the space, so that at the instant when the cover is opened, air with bad odor in the space will largely emit and rush to the user opening the cover. This is terribly hard to suffer and is very disgusting.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,791 to Hoffman discloses a device for use in eliminating malodorous smells from a confined area. The device includes a housing defined by a side-wall and walls closing opposite axial ends thereof. A reservoir is defined within the housing within an annular, interior wall. An annular space is defined, thereby, between the interior wall and the side-wall of the housing. A porous insert formed of fibrous material is received within the annular space. An annular ring of wicking material encircles the insert, and a plurality of angularly-spaced, radially-extending spoke-like wicks extends from the reservoir to the ring wicking material. Liquid neutralizing agent in the reservoir is conducted from the reservoir, through the spoke-like wicks to the ring wicking material, and, in turn, to the porous insert. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not provide a projectile device for one-time use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,056 to Gaiser discloses a deodorant dispensing package having two rates of discharge of deodorant. The package is provided with air circulation ports for a low, continuous release of deodorant and a manual pump for a high, forced rate of deodorant discharge for sudden odors. The package is formed of two telescoping housing members with an internal wall portion that divides the housing into inner and outer compartments. The housing contains a deodorant reservoir and the inner and outer compartments are each provided with vent ports communicating externally of the housing. The inner and outer compartments also communicate through an interior port in the internal wall and a deodorant discharge surface is located in the inner compartment between the inner port and the inner compartment external vent port. Air circulation through the vent ports is sufficient to provide the low rate of air freshener activity. Unfortunately, this prior art example is not designed specifically for eliminating bacteria as well as odor from a garbage receptacle.
Accordingly, the present invention is disclosed in order to overcome the above noted shortcomings. The present invention is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, and designed for destroying germs and bacteria in an existing dumpster as well as deodorizing ambient air within the existing dumpster. The device is simple to use, inexpensive, and designed for efficient use.